The Free People Association
The Free People Association "The day of ones death is better than the day of ones birth; for that one is truly free. Remember! The mind of the wise is in the house of mourning, while the mind of fools is in the house of pleasure." = -''Kiel Jakubik'', F.P.A. Leader, Vault-tech Expert, and rhetorician = The Free People Association (F.P.A.) started as a slavery-abolition organization founded by Kiel Jakubik following the events of The Great Emancipation. The F.P.A. is nearly made up entirely of freed slaves and freed vault-dwellers. They have been known to have a vagabond mentality while also sustaining stable settlements in open/close vault civilizations. While zealously eradicating slaver prisons, they strike human-trafficking routes, and (when able) open sealed vaults exposing human brainwashing tactics. Because of their ability to provide shelter and safety through open/close vault civilizations, ''their infectiously influential dogma, and adept education methods, the F.P.A. has gained rolling potential. '''Philosophy' As the Free People Association, the organization's general objectives consisted of the following: Free All Organisms by Any Means, Protect and Take Care of Members, and open all remaining vaults. Most members see death as a "glory" and "honor" believing their cause is one truly worth dying for. Unless one was originally a slave or an emancipated vault-dweller, recruits are only accepted after a series of "trust exercises" or "hazings" depending on their faction leader. Kiel maintains influence over faction leaders with a laissez faire leadership style, allowing them to adapt to the dynamics of the impulsive wastes. Working off the writing of The Social Contract, Kiel reintroduced the concept of inalienable rights to the wastes through his F.P.A. members and to open/close vault civilizations, educating and arming all F.P.A. faction leaders in the liberal arts, prewar military tactics, and vault-technology. While the F.P.A.'s influence has been spreading through out the wastes, Kiel has used the F.P.A. to become a major contributor in efforts to establish a new stable government. The Freedom Fighters After The F.P.A. conquered the Lincoln Monument. Kiel Jakubik gave the speech known as, "Let justice roll down like waters." Where he revealed what true freedom is, painting a picture for members of how the wastes looked like before the war, pleading to have things back to the way of humanities shining past. Afterwards, they started to refer to themselves simultaneously as the Freedom Fighters. Project Stars and Strips As their values and goals broadened, along with it broadened their armor, influence, and weaponry. Upon the discovery of project Stars and Strips (S.S.) in an underground bunker in the Capital Wasteland, F.P.A. troops were issued S.S. Armor as a standard issue protection for field factions. The Free People of AmericaCategory:Faction Due to peace treaties, Guerrilla warfare, Open-close Vault Civilizations, and educated leaders among faction representatives, the Freedom Fighters exponentially developed the F.P.A. into a serious vying power within the Northern, Plains, and Midwest commonwealth regions of America. The Faction Leaders of the Free People Association were gathered together under the City of America to establish themselves as a concrete and domestic governing body. After weeks of careful thought and consideration, they established themselves into a Parliamentary Representative Democracy. Kiel Jakubik was voted the Hero of Liberty (Head of State) and judicial, legislative, and executive powers were officially granted and maintained. They etched out their territory and made a peace treatise with The Northern Lights. Category:Stories Traveling along the Mississippi River After the Battle As you sit on top of your PASGT helmet and vest shakily shoving .30 caliber rounds into a M1 Garand, a man with long black hair and a guitar walks up on top of an armored tank and begins to play. Eventually, all the other freedom fighters around the camp join in singing: Category:Faction